Mi regalo de Navidad atrasado
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Kurama recibe el mejor regalo de navidad que hubiera deseado... aunque sea con un poco de retraso.


**Mi regalo de Navidad atrasado**

Romance

Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes las lectoras, aunque una poco atrasado XD

ººººº

El kitsune rojo estaba en su cuarto cavilando. Ayer había sido navidad, y la había pasado de fiesta con sus amigos, aun cuando no era de las personas que iban a las fiestas.

En esa fiesta la había pasado como nunca, viendo como sus dos compañeros se emborrachaban y se ponían a pelear sobre la mesa en la que habían comido, para luego pasar a salir corriendo semidesnudos por la calle. Los habría detenido pero las chicas se lo impidieron diciendo que con eso aprenderían a no tomarse todo el licor de un solo raje.

Sonrió al recordar, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando recordó además que su demonio favorito no había asistido.

_FlashBack _

Ambos demonios caminaban juntos por la calle. Kurama tenia que comprar papel de adorno y cintas para los moños de los regalos, y Hiei lo acompañaba a pedido del zorro para que no se quedara solo en la casa esperándolo.

El austero demonio miraba con atención los muchos adornos festivos colgados. Pequeños arbolitos navideños, renos, cajas de regalos, y un extraño hombrecito rechoncho de color rojo cargando un saco.

-Quien es el sujeto de la bolsa?-pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Eh? Ah se llama Santa Claus, también nombrado Papa Noel.-le explico el zorro con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que Hiei trataba de esconder su inocencia con su manto de seriedad.

-Y quien es ese Noel?-continuo preguntando. A Kurama se le resbalo una gotita por la nuca.

-Noel? No hay ningún Noel.

-Que no habías dicho que ese tipo era el papa de Noel recién... de que te ríes?-El demonio frunció el seño, un poco molesto.

-Jaja! No Hiei, no papa de Noel sino Papa Noel, que es quien le trae regalos a los niños en navidad.

-Navidad? Y eso se come?-Kurama se tapo la boca para evitar que otra risa se le escapara.

-Navidad es una época del año en que toda la gente da regalos a sus seres queridos y pasa tiempo con ellos, demostrándose todo su afecto y amistad.-termino de explicar de forma de que Hiei lo comprendiera.

Hiei lo miro atentamente y luego dirigió la vista a otra parte. Kurama aun así continuo con su sonrisa en la cara.

-Se les da regalos a las personas que mas queremos?...-dijo de repente Hiei en un susurro que Kurama apenas pudo percibir. Tardo unos momentos en contestar.-Pues si...-y luego aventuro.-Acaso le vas a regalar algo a Yukina?

Hiei abrió los ojos en sorpresa, bajo la mirada al piso.-Hn

-O a alguien mas?-un leve rubor apareció en la cara del moreno mientras fruncía mas el ceño.

-Hn!

-Esta bien, y no te molesto mas, no pongas esa cara.-le palmeo la espalda, aguantándose la risa que le provoca el puchero en la cara del demonio.

_Fin FlashBack_

Al final Yukina si había recibido un regalo. Un regalo "anónimo". Era una cajita pequeña de color violeta sin tarjeta, que adentro contenía un collar con un colgante en forma de copo de nieve. Todas las chicas habían suspirado al verlo, estaba echo de un materia puro de color blanco, casi podría decirse que de diamante. Kuwabara se había puesto rojo de celos al ver tan fino regalo. Y para ser sinceros, el también.

La verdad le habría gustado que Hiei le regalara algo también. Después de todo eran los mejores amigos, o al menos si creía que veía Hiei su relación.

Porque la verdad era que le gustaba Hiei. Pero en todo este tiempo nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. Youko Kurama tímido, quien lo hubiera dicho. Cada ves que lo veía su corazón se volvía cálido y una sonrisa de felicidad florecía en su boca sin que nada pudiera evitarlo. Y cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin verlo saber de el, siempre se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y si se encontraba bien. Se repetía siempre que el era fuerte y que podía cuidarse solo, pero eso no bastaba para hacer desaparecer completamente su preocupación.

Suspiro profundamente.-Hiei que estarás haciendo?-dijo en voz baja pasándose una mano por la frente. Sintio que una presencia se acercaba, y alguien toco a su ventana.

Toc Toc!

El zorro se levanto de un salto. Controlo su respiración, que se había acelerado un poco. Se acomodo el pelo en gesto nervioso y abrió la ventana. Una leve brisa helada entro al cuarto junto con una figura negra. Hiei avanzo unos pasos y se sacudió como perro quitándose la nieve de encima.

-Hiei porque no usas la toalla? Es mas eficiente.-Kurama le alcanzo la tela, que tenia preparada desde las visitas anteriores, el medio koorime la tomo y se la paso por el pelo, algo aplastado por la humedad.-No hace tanta falta, solo venia a... un asunto contigo.-dijo sin mirarlo, de espaldas.

-A si?-Kurama fingió inocencia, de improviso Hiei le lanzo una pequeña caja negra con un listón verde. El zorro la contemplo atentamente.-No vas a abrirlo?-dijo Hiei mirándolo de reojo.

Kurama lentamente desarmo el pequeño moño y lo abrió. Era una especia de collar, una cadena plateada, con un colgante en forma de un zorro de color rojo, a Kurama le pareció echo de rubí.-Como los humanos dicen... feliz navidad...-murmuro Hiei mirando al piso.

-Un poquito tarde no?-bromeo su amigo mientras veía el presente.

-Si... es que no me decidía... y no sabia si te gustaría... y estuve buscando por todos lados, recién hace un rato lo vi, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro...-balbuceaba el koorime, en un tono avergonzado y de disculpa. A Kurama le conmovió que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en escoger un regalo para el. Le puso la mano en el hombro.-Esta bien Hiei, solo era una broma. Me gusta tu regalo.

Hiei se volteo, y se miraron fijamente. Kurama se sorprendió, la mirada del koorime no era enfadada o seria, sino que era inocente y tierna. Con sus ojos brillantes y emotivos, que transmitían un sentimiento que Kurama nunca vio en el. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Hiei tiro de los mechones de su pelo, bajando su cabeza a la altura de demonio, y le beso. Un beso firme pero delicado a la vez, sintiendo esos cálidos labios en los suyos.

Solo un instante duro el acto, en que Hiei se separo. Kurama estaba anonado, y vio como Hiei ponía un semblante triste y arrepentido.-Lo... lo siento...

Kurama reacciono con rapidez, y con toda su agilidad alcanzo a atrapar la muñeca del koorime, evitando que el chico escapara por la ventana. Paso su otro brazo por la delicada cintura del moreno y le obligo a verlo.-Kurama... yo...-articulo Hiei, con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ssshh... primero déjame darte tu regalo.-susurro tomando el mentón del mas pequeño. Con lentitud bajo, Hiei inconscientemente cerro los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Cuando estas se unieron, el koorime tenso el cuerpo, pero luego se relajo, dejándose llevar por la sensación.

Segundos después se separaron en busca del aliento.

-Feliz Navidad... mi koorime...

**OWARI**

Les gusto?

De todas formas... **FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008!!!**

Les desea su amiga Kakushi Miko.


End file.
